I will teach him how to worship you
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: Veronica is pressed into a tight person in the kitchen at Pops because she wasn't aware of her surroundings; if it wasn't for Pop coming in when he did ... then she didn't know if she would have managed to free herself. She finds comfort in Betty's arms that night as she breaks.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #87 (Word) Press**

 **The Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot (65) [Event] Sleepover**

"So how about you and I get together." He pressed her into the sink. His hands blocking her from leaving. His hot breath in her ear. "I can show you a real good time. You know that I'm much better in bed then Andrews will ever be."

"Get away from me." Veronica hissed.

"You know you like it rough." He husked as he nipped her ear. He pressed into her even firmer. "Come on Lodge you know you crave me." He licked a trail down her cheek towards her jaw. "Hell I will even allow little Archie in the room with us. I'll show him how to worship you the way you deserve. I'll show him what you crave." He moved his hips so he was tightly against her butt. "He'll never be as good as I am. But I'll give him free lessons."

"I said get away from me." Veronica's elbow made contact with his chest.

He just pressed more firmer into her. "The more you fight it … the rougher and wilder it will be." He hissed in her ear. "So please keep fighting."

"She told you to get away from her." A steel voice spoke.

"Take a number. She's mine right now." He smirked as he rested his head on her head; as he turned to look at whom distruped him. His eyes raked up and down. "I don't think you are her type Pops. So why don't you get out there and wait on your customers." His eyes held steel as he stared at Pop Tate.

Pop grabbed hold of his neck and he jerked him away from Veronica. "If I ever catch you bothering her …. or anyone else ever again then I will happily knock you out so cold … that you won't want to wake up for years to come." His hold tightened. "Now get out."

Jerking out of the man's hold he lifted his hand up to flip his jacket against his neck. "You know where to find me beatiful. My offer will always be on the table." With that he turned and walked from the diner's kitchen.

"Thanks Pop." Veronica wrapped her arms across her chest. She breathed in deeply as she fought to put herself back together. "Usually I could get away. But he had me trapped before I was even aware that he was near me." She regretted letting her guard down. That woud never happen ever again. She had learned a very vauble lesson this afternoon.

Pop stayed relaxed as he watched the teenage girl in front of him gather herself back together. "I'm sorry that this happened Veronica. I didn't even think twice when I saw him enter the kitchen. I thought more of my staff was in here." He was shocked to his core when he happened to look through t he door window into the kitchen and seen what was happening.

Veronica's lips lifted to the left side. "No worries Pop." She moved towards the swinging doors. "I need to find Betty. I need to be near her." She waved at Pop and walked back into the main area of the diner. Her eyes lighted up to where Betty was sitting in the booth. She made her way over and slid into the booth next to the blonde. Resting her head on Betty's shouler; and wrapping her arms around Betty's waist.

Betty quickly wrapped her arms around Veronica's side and pulled her into her. "What happened?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Just hold me." Veronica whispered as her eyes closed. "Stay with me tonight."

"Of course." Betty kissed the side of Veronica's face.

Pop was relieved that Veronica found the safety in the arms of Betty Cooper. He knew that Betty would keep her safe.

…...

"Thank you for agreeing to this sleepover. I know it was sudden." Veronica slipped in on her side of the bed next to Betty whom had all ready gotten into herside. She made sure the covers were where she liked them around her before she went to sleep. Turning on her side she looked into Betty's concerned eyes. "I had a situation in the kitchen that Pop had to step in to save me." She shivered.

Betty wrapped her arms around the brunnette and pulled her flesh against her side. "Whom?" She asked in a hard voice.

"Jeff." Veronica sighed as she rested against the blonde. Her right hand rose to rest against Betty's collar bone. "I'm usually always aware of my surroundings. But in that moment he surprised me. He managed to get me pressed against the sink; and he kept his arms on the sides; and he quickly and firmly pressed his body flesh against mine. I couldn't even wiggle B." Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Raw anger rushed through her blood steam. But she managed not to tightened her. Ronnie didn't need her tightening up right now. She needed comfort. She needed safety. She needed her to protect her. Betty moved so Veronica was soon lying ontop of her. "Rest your head against my chest; Veronica. Listen to my heart beating." She husked as Veronica laid her head down against her heart. She storked the brunnette's hair over, and over again. She felt the wettness of Veronica's tears.

Veronica silently cried as she drifted off into an tired sleep. Her gripe against Betty's waist tightened in fear that Betty would leave her.

"I'll never leave you." Betty promised as she looked down at the sleeping Veronica on her chest.


End file.
